deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief vs Deathstroke
Master Chief vs Deathstroke is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 1st episode of season 1. Description Soldiers of tomorrow. One good, one bad. It's time to see who would in a fight between the terminator and protagonist of halo. Interlude Wiz: These two super soldiers have a high killing rate, and can complete almost any challenge faced against them. Boomstick: Like the Master Chief, the super soldier of Halo. Wiz: And Deathstroke, the terminator. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Master Chief Boomstick: Look at that beautiful armor. Wiz: We'll talk about that later. John was born in 2511 and lived with his mother and father in Elysium cityon the colony world of Eridanus II. Boomstick: When he was 6, John was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-ll program, which was REALLY the absolute worst place for taking care of kids. ''' Wiz: John began a new life. He trained with other Spartans under Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez. For eight years he learned history, military strategy, weapons and received physical fitness training. Dr. Catherine Halsey: He is neither the smartest, nor the fastest, nor the strongest of the Spartans. But he is the bravest, and quite possibly the luckiest. And in my opinion, he is the best. '''Boomstick: Well, she was absolutely right about that. Because wouldn't you know, at 14 he was tested on and the people SOMEHOW increased his strength, speed, his eye sight, intelligence, and reflexes, which earned him the rank of the Master Chief. Wiz: After reaching this remarkable rank, John lead the Spartans in a 30 year war against three enemies: The Insurection, The alien Covenant, and the Flood.' ' Boomstick: Finally, armor time. He wears one of the most bad ass suits ever, aside from Boba's. The Mark VI Mjolnir armour. Weighing at half a ton, it makes it durable. But not to durable. God knows he gets hit with some energy attacks. But he can run as fast and jump as high as he likes with it. Which shouldn't even be possible. It's like that suit has a gravity mode which makes him look like he's on the moon. HOW IS THAT EVEN..... Wiz: Annnddddd, the suit multiplies his already insane speed and strength. The suit is also linked to John's brain, so he thinks before he strikes. Boomstick: Well that's stupid. The guy doesn't even know how to have fun. Wiz: Boomstick, it's called strategy. It helps you more than strength and speed. Anyway, Master Chief's helmet includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius and protects recharging energy shields. Boomstick: Then there are his beautiful weapons, which he finds really often on the streets. There's the M60 Magnum, which can shoot objects 400 feet away. And then there is the SMG and the frag grenades, the assault rifle, the battle rifle, the M90 Shotgun, and a deathdealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells, which are dangerous, just the way I like I'm, the M41 rocket launcher which house two rockets, and a sniper rifle. I need to get me all of them. Wiz: And then there's his final weapon: The Spartan Laser. Boomstick: This beauty has a five shot limit and charges for three seconds. But it can shit up and turn them into nothing but ashes, so there's that. ''' Wiz: And while he can only carry two to three weapons at once, he often finds other weapons on the road. He also carries the overshield, which triples the strength of his armor's shields, and can activate camouflage which covers him in a aura of light bending energy, making him blend in with his surroundings. '''Boomstick: And then there's the bubble shield, protecting him from all projectiles. But the things is that FREAKING PEOPLE AND VEHICLES CAN GO THROUGH IT! But believe it or not, that's not even the last of Chief's beautiful weaponry. Wiz: When the elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry. This gave John access to plasma weapons and Type-51 carbines. Boomstick: And then there are my personal favorites. There are plasma grenades and the energy sword. Wiz: While it was one of the very weapons Master Chief has to master, it features two, four foot energy blades that can actually block bullets. Boomstick: Master Chief is the true man of impossible. He's an expert in combat strategy, can run up to 50 mph, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly, fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a piece of metal, landed without a single scratch, and one time prevented galactic genocide. Then he thought of being a bad ass and did it again. The man is the ultimate soldier. Master Chief: Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity... whatever the cost. '' Deathstroke Wiz: Slade Wilson was originally sixteen years old when he illegally joined the military by lying about his age. '''Boomstick: Not to mention he was ranked up to major almost instantly and had one of the Captains hitting on him.' Wiz: Not exactly like that. But she privately trained Slade for a year where he learned every single fighting style presented to him. Boomstick: And six months later the got married and already had a kid on the way! If only girls appreciated me for how awesome I am. If they did I would at least have five hot chicks following me around. Craft: Not likely. Boomstick: What the-. What are you doing here? Craft: Jason needed help so I offered under some slight conditions. Wiz: Let me guess, he didn't let you kick us out. Craft: Yep. Anyways sometime later he signed up from a test, to well be tested to see if they could make a serum that resists truth serums. Dang that is confusing. Boomstick: And did I mention his wife was pregna nt with a second son---''' Craft: BOOMSTICK I AM TRYING TO TALK!!! Wiz: The serum left him in a coma, bur gave him super human strength, durability, speed, reflexes, the ability to use 90% of his brain at one time, and a healing factor. 'Boomstick: Then he became an awe-' Craft: Nope. First he became a safari hunter but his son got kidnapped. But when he saved him he lost the ability to speak and so his wife did this. *Gunshot is heard* '''Boomstick: I thought you said he had a healing factor. Wiz: It's an emotional scar, probably. Craft: That is the best way ti would make sense I guess. After that experience he became one of the world's most feared mercenaries, Deathstroke the Terminator. His main targets have always been the Teen Titans but he has gotten to hunting other targets. Boomstick: Like the time he hunted down the Justice League? Wiz: Actually yes Boomstick, you got something right for once. He wasn't assigned to kill them but to hold capture them so the Injustice League could hold them prisoner and force them to fight each other every week. Craft: Slade captured every single one of them except one. Boomstick: THE BATMAN!!! Craft: Right again. He is an expert swords man and comes carrying two katanas and an execution sword. Boomstick: And he has kryptonyte flash grenades, two sweet looking pistols, and a rifle which hurt Superman. He's also got smoke bombs for disappearing and reappearing. Craft: Do not believe the rifle thing, Superman was weakened by kryptonyte and mde almost as vurnable as a normal man. Wiz: He has took down most of the Justice League, has stopped an assassination of the president and killed multiple members of the Teen Titans and Young Justice. Boomstick: If he is tasked to bring you in I suggest going in without any arguing. Deathstroke: No more work for hire. From today, I'll decide who needs to die. Fight Both Craft and Parking Lot (Cue: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Main Titles) Deathstroke is in a plane talking on a phone. Deathstroke: I still have two minutes and 32 seconds. Have you have anyone else to play with? ???: I do. Kill this man by the name of John 117, the Master Chief. Deathstroke: So you would pay me THAT much just to bring this guy's dead body to you? ???: Yes if his armor is still intact I will pay you double. Deathstroke: Well consider Master Chief, TERMINATED! Deathstroke than jumps out of the plane and confronts Master Chief and pulls out his pistols. Deathstroke: It's your lucky day. Master Chief pulls out his pistols. Master Chief: I would get out of the way if I were you. FIGHT!!! (Cue: Brandon Yates - Exo) Both fire their machine guns at each other. After they run out of ammo, Deathstroke grabs his sword and Master Chief grabs his energy sword. The two clash their swords at each other. Master Chief: Pretty good, for a mercenary. Deathstroke: *Grunt* Deathstroke grabs his pistol. John deflects the bullets with his energy sword. He then grabs his sticky grenade and throws it on the ground. Deathstroke: The hell is this? Master Chief runs away. Deathstroke: Something about this... The sticky grenade is about to blow up. Deathstroke: Shit Deathstroke runs for cover. As Deathstroke breaths a sigh of relief, Master Chief is right behind him. Master Chief: What a child. Deathstroke grabs his staff and slams it on John's head. After John recovers, Deathstroke jumps in the air again for another hit. Master Chief dodges. Master Chief brings out his Submachine Gun and brings out his dual machine guns, and the two are still. (Cue: Ultimate MARVEL vs Capcom - Theme of Hawkeye) (Cue: Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST Divine Identity) Outcome Next Time ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot 'RED HOOD VS SOLID SNAKE ' RioluCraft FTW The Puppet jumps out of no where. ???: Are you my mummy? Trivia * This is Lot's first death battle and first collaboration * The line were Deathstroke says "I still have 2 minutes and 32 seconds. Have you have anyone else to play with?" is a straight out reference to the youtube video called Arkham Assassin. Poll Who would you be rooting for? Master Chief Deathstroke Who would win? Master Chief Deathstroke Fan Gallery Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Microsoft vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years